


Cinnamon

by RussianWitch



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, no excuse what so ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/pseuds/RussianWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Building relationships with people who don't do relationships well isn't easy. Especially when you're young and hormonal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd  
> Repost from K/S fanfic archive

Vulcans evolved from cats.  
That’s the only explanation Jim can come up with for his first officers’ weird behavior.  
That, and maybe it could actually serve as a good explanation for how exactly he has ended up in an alcove just outside of engineering with his Vulcan first officer rubbing against him like a cat marking its territory.

He would have expected Spock to pull something like this with Uhura, not him, definitely not him.

Spock is half growling, half purring and doesn't seem to feel inclined to end whatever he is doing anytime soon. Which puts his captain is a pretty tough position since if they stay away too long someone will wonder where they have disappeared to, someone might even go looking for them. It will not look good to be found in what may be considered a compromising position. Not that Jim is actually sure anything compromising is going on… Different life forms and all of that, Spock might not associate humping against another guy with sex.

Jim’s thoughts short-circuit when he’s roughly turned to face the wall, he barely managing to put his arms up. The bruises on his face have just finished healing, no need for new ones just yet. His legs are kicked apart and his first officer molds his body to Jim’s, kicking the purring up a notch. Thankfully the Vulcan can’t see his face because Jim can’t help blushing when he feels Spock’s cock settle in the furrow of his ass. Even through two layers of clothing, the Vulcan’s body is too hot and Jim can’t help but squirm eliciting a pleased growl from his assailant. Sharp teeth sink into the back of his neck, Jim is sure that they will leave a mark he won’t be able to explain or cover up but at least the pain gives him clarity of thought back.

The different life form excuse is all well and good, but Jim can’t forget that Spock is half human; raised on Vulcan yes, but still half human. And as big a nerd as Jim thinks Spock to be, wouldn't have left things alone Vulcan discipline or not. Spock probably researched all he needed to know as soon as he hit puberty. He really shouldn’t be thinking about his first officer like that. Getting busted down to ensign really isn’t something he wants to happen and thinking about Spock as a teenager jerking off while researching different mating practices...

His cock, which he had pretty much under control even with all that rubbing before, suddenly decides to take an interest in the proceedings, a very big interest all of a sudden. Who knew skinny, nerdy half Vulcan teenagers are a turn on for James Tiberius Kirk? Who knew the same nerdy half Vulcan rubbing his cock against Jim’s ass was causing Jim to forget why letting Spock go on is a very bad idea…

“Spock… what’s wrong with you?!”

Being the captain has a lot of plus points but there are some minuses. He actually has to be rational from time to time and be the responsible one even if the Vulcan is acting weird, come to think of it; especially if the Vulcan is acting weird. All he gets in response is a growl but at least Spock slows down. The growl morphs into something which Jim vaguely recognizes as possibly High Vulcan. He knows that remembering the words is probably a good idea but he’s never been good with languages, that’s what Spock and Uhura are for.

“Spock! I don’t speak Vulcan! Focus, first officer, and tell me what’s going on!”

Instead of getting an explanation he gets spun around again. Spock’s eyes are dilated; if he had been a human Jim would have thought his first officer flying higher than a kite. Only as far as he knows Vulcan’s don’t get high it's illogical to damage your control and health for a rush or something like that. Jim has yet to meet a chemical he doesn’t like. Thou after the Academy and with a space ship at his command he doesn’t really miss them. He’s pretty sure that he can recognize most recreational drugs even in half Vulcan physiology but he can’t think of any which would give these results.  
And then there is the smell.

“First officer pay attention!”

Of course, Spock doesn't. As has become a tradition in its own twisted way.  
Jim suspects it to be ongoing revenge for being relieved of command.  
He should be complaining, he really, really should be complaining because the first officer isn’t supposed to undress his captain.  
No matter how much the captain doesn’t mind being undressed, something is wrong.  
Jim takes a deep breath ready to try to get the situation under some form of control again… The sent he has been aware of since he was dragged into the alcove hits him, metaphorically speaking, over the head: cinnamon.

It has to be cinnamon!  
Not something you learned in class but definitely part of the Academy curriculum.  
Too many young, high-strung people… not one left the Academy without knowing at least some interesting facts about most of the species they were likely to encounter. And one of the interesting facts Jim had learned was about cinnamon… and Vulcan’s. Which means his first officer has no idea what he is doing while his captain is perving over him.  
And Jim, now that he hasn’t the excuse of not knowing any longer, has to take action.

“Captain to doctor McCoy.”

Spock is now leaning against him but has quit the rubbing so it might just work out.  
If he can only be sure that his first officer won’t start growling again or purring.

“McCoy here something wrong?”

“I’d rather explain in person if you could make your way to engineering…eh…bring your medkit…”

He knows he’s going to be explaining this for a long time. But at least Bones knows better than to hesitate when Jim asks him for help. All they have to do is wait, and wonder which destination he should choose once his first officer regains his senses. Vulcan or not Spock has proven to be a bastard when pissed off.

In the end, Jim hides in his quarters having made sure that Bones will keep his first officer occupied until the end of the captain’s shift. Spock could jump either way; get pissed at him or get pissed at the person or persons who have played the practical joke or are responsible for the accident, Jim still not sure which one it is. Jim doesn’t want to deal with the situation, in either case, too much potential for escalation and they really don’t need any of that. With Starfleet in the condition, it is…

The back of his neck stings, Bones has probably seen it and hasn’t said anything only glared and dragged Spock away doped up with sedatives. Speculating what his Chief Medical Officer will think or do is pointless. The usual approach will work: avoidance and when finally cornered spilling as little as possible. He wonders how long he will be able to feel the bite, wonders if Uhura will recognize the teeth marks. An extra conflict isn’t what they need on this ship since the crew is still betting on if their captain and first officer will kill each other.

The door chimes while Jim is still in the middle of contemplating the bite. He calls for it to open from habit and regrets it as soon as his eyes focus on his first officer.

“Captain do you have a moment?”

Like he can say no, or more to the point he can say no but will be faced with a raised eyebrow he can do without.

“Yeah sure have a seat.”

Not making eye contact might make things easier and the fake grain of the desk is really interesting.

“I would rather stand. This will not take long. I simply want to express regret for the inconvenience I have caused.”

Jim looks up, something is wrong. He’s heard that tone of voice before at a time he really doesn’t want to think about again just yet. The “perfect” Vulcan nominally fully in control and at the same time a hair away from losing it completely. Jim figures he can probably get away with a black eye by claiming to be a slow healer and if he gets bruises on his neck again Bones’ lecture will be worth it.

“Don’t worry about it. I only hope your girlfriend doesn’t take it the wrong way.”

Spock is the one to look away.

“I do not have a girlfriend.”

“What about Uhura, whatever you are…”

Spock still refuses to look up.

“Captain I do not wish to speak about it. Uhura. I merely came here to…”

“Apologize?”

He shouldn’t push, but he has always been a risk taker and this is the wildest risk around.

“Apologizing is not logical, captain.”

Jim can hear the ‘idiot’ which will never be uttered out of respect for the uniform. That just provokes him more.

“And still you are here… or maybe you didn’t mind so much, maybe the whole Vulcan aversion to touch is bull?”

He takes the first step to something that will get him demoted so fast his head will spin.  
Finally, the Vulcan looks up and Jim has seen that look once already today. He takes another step closer and sniffs.

“No more cinnamon?”

His first officer looks away as embarrassed as a Vulcan is likely to get.

“That will not happen again. Doctor MacCoy has determined that the allergic reaction is curable.”

Jim can’t help smirking; yes they are both going to be uncomfortable as hell until Bones gets new material, but at least there won’t be an incident on the bridge.

“Shame that.”

The eyebrow goes up, Jim can see the evaluation going on in the Vulcan’s mind. Spock comes closer circling around, Jim wonders how Uhura stands the intensity of the nonrelationship she has with the Vulcan who looks like he’s about to pounce. Backing away would ruin the myth that Captain Kirk has balls of steel and an ego the size of a small planet but standing his ground takes everything he has.

“Spock?”

Vulcan’s shouldn’t smirk. Jim remembers hearing something about Vulcan’s being a warrior people before Surak came along and got them logic. At the time of the class, it was rather hard to believe now, however... Why didn’t it bother him before that Spock is two times stronger?

“Shall I leave captain?”

His challenge thrown back in his face, Jim shakes his head. No, backing down isn’t an option Jim takes a step closer his hands at his sides, palms open just in case, ready for anything. Or not, having had Vulcan strength used on his person before Jim can’t help tensing. That actually seems to please his first officer who stalks him, herding Jim to the bed alcove. Being on the other side of the chase is its own special form of exhilarating.

Too hot hands grab at him unceremoniously manhandling Jim into the desired position. The Vulcan is towering over him again but this time there is no chance of blacking out, no bruises would be nice but with the bite mark on the back of his neck, he isn’t counting on that. The purring has started again, his first officer’s face coming closer and closer.

The kiss is too hot more of a struggle than anything else; both are used to getting their way. In the end, Jim gives in, not sure if his lungs can bear the pressure any longer. Jim can feel the triumphant smirk against his throat and digs his hands into Spock’s flanks drawing the alien closer despite the irritation. To his surprise there is no shirt in the way there is only skin and fur.

After that everything Jim recalls is in flashes. Too hot hands, too sharp teeth, the need for harder thrusts and the gratitude that the walls are soundproof. Right at the end, he remembers hands on his face reminding him of the ice cave and Spock’s older self, the memories don’t stay long the younger Spock doesn’t allow them. When Jim wakes up in the middle of the night in an empty bed but with the distinct memory of his first officer whispering “Mine!” in his ear he wonders how different his life would have been if the timeline hadn’t been screwed up.

He is sure his self from the other timeline has never had problems like this.  
But the sad thing is quitting what has just started isn’t an option.


End file.
